My Love that Grows for him again
by MyLove4HimIsReal
Summary: Katniss hasn't spoken to really anyone since her return to twelve until she finally decides to leave the house. After being greeted by her drunk mentor Katniss is urgent to see Peeta again and get the one thing she loves to much to describe back, but that isn't all she gets. PEOPLE DO CHANGE. AFTER MOCKINGJAY
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 1

Katniss POV

It has been at least a month since I have been out of the house and no one but Sae has helped me. I have been so lonely for a month. "Katniss Everdeen it is about time you got outside and saw your friends. Especially Peeta, I think he misses you from what I have heard." Sae says. I know she is right, so I shove down my breaky race upstairs get dressed and rush outside.

It has been ages since i have been outdoors, it feels amazing. I know where i must go, THE WOODS. i hope i will be alone, i go as fast as my legs can take me. I feels like it took me 30 seconds to reach the woods. I journey further into the woods, admiring the nature of it to find the lake: my lake where i came with my father. i miss him so badly. I sit and think but nothing comes to mind. Just then it hit me, what am i doing here alone. Normally Gale...Gale there is someone i don't wanna talk or think about after what happened to Prim.

As i begin to calm done i here footsteps, heavy drunken footsteps. "Well look who came out of hiding at long last. Sweetheart thought you were lost in your own little world forever." Haymitch says. My drunken mentor just what i need to ruin my day, what else could go wrong? "What do you want?" I question, he is really pissing me off, "well sweetheart, let's just say you might wanna A:SHUT UP and B:Listen to what i have to say about Peeta." He replies. 'Peeta' i say to myself. "Look Katniss last night was pretty interesting. I was outside with my geese as usual when all of a sudden i heard screams. I thought it was my imagination so i forgot it . 10 minutes later i heard it again and followed where the sound came from. To my surprise it wasn't you it was Peeta. So i went and woke him. When i woke him he wouldn't speak so i lead him to my place to talk it out. So as i turn my back on him for one minute when i turn around again he is out. So last night was full of screams, beers:for me & your name from Peeta's mouth. To cut to the chase..." "Which you could've done before." I give him a smartass comment, "Thanks from the peanut gallery" he continues, "he woke this morning saying he needed to find & see you. End of story" He finally finishes.

I begin to run & run so desperate to find Peeta. I went back the way i came past the trees and water to the Victors Village. I bang on Peeta's door to find he isn't home. I sit and stare into space a bit. Then i decide i will go into town and look for him. But where would Peeta go to look for me.

I check the bakery which is empty and locked, i ask people in the town, but all say they haven't seen him but the are surprised to see me. I begin to walk back slowly to home. I think where he could be but nothing comes to mind so i will let him find me.

As i reach home i check my mail box to find a letter from the Capitol. What the FUCK could they want now, nothing about this star-crossed lovers SHIT again i hope. Of course i love Peeta bt it got out of hand with this fake SHIT. I go inside and start to make hot chocolate. I sit on the couch and read the letter:

"Dear Catnip "

Oh shit, this is from Gale, think

"I am sorry i didn't come back to 12. I know you miss me and i miss you too. I am running for President as Paylor is stepping down from the role. I hope your Peeta aka mutt to me is rejecting you. I never liked him once i found out he liked you but i stayed away from him for your sake. I know you will be at home when you read this. HOME which the place i wanna call your house and mine.

I hope you don't mind but if i become President i will make you my wife by law and love. If you refuse i will then force you into marriage as you can not say NO! Hope you enjoyed this letter and i hope that Peeta suffers.

Love yours Gale.

"Oh my god" I think. I get up to burn this letter but i begin to feel dizzy. I feel a sharp pain in my hand, as i look at it i notice the blood and that is it my world turns BLACK


	2. Chapter 2

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 2

Peeta POV

I am running all over town. Asking people if they have seen Katniss. Most say they have seen her this morning asking for me. I thank them knowing that she is alive and ok. I am running around looking for Haymitch, he must have seen her if she is asking for me and maybe have even been informed of last night.

I run through the Village bang on Haymitch's door and open it. As i walk in it STINKS like hell. "HAYMITCH" I scream. I do a scout of his house but skip his bedroom god knows what is in there. As i begin to leave the door opens, "well what are doing here? you can't just walk into someone's house without them." Haymitch says. "Well i came looking for you to find out where Katniss is. She was in the town looking for me when i was looking for her." I say, "well dumbass check her house i saw her go in the not to long ago." He replies. "Thanks and sorry about the door" I rush out before anymore is said.

I knock on the door of her house but no one answers. I notice it is unlocked and walk in. To my horror to find the girl that matters more than anything to me in my life out cold on the floor, with a bleeding hand and a bloodstained letter in it. "KATNISS, KATNISS" I scream not caring if anyone hears me. I rush over hoping she is still alive. I hear her breathing which is a relief. I check the cut her hand which thankfully is only minor when i catch the name in the letter 'Catnip' i think to myself. As i pry the letter from her hand i am faint mumble comes from her lips, which at the moment i couldn't care about. i just want her to be ok. I lay Katniss on the couch with her head on a pillow in my lap. I grab the letter ready to read it. i pray before i do that noting in this letter has lead her to being like this.

'Dear Catnip' as i read it i become more and more horrified that Gale of all people wrote this. 'Love yours Gale.' As i put the letter down i am shocked Gale used to be Katniss's best friend now i am not so sure. She begins so stir and become conscious. "Peeta!" She says, "Oh My God' she continues. "shhh, it is ok i am here i am the one who should be worried about you. ohh your hand is ok," i say calmly. "Thanks did you.." she stops talking to see the letter in my hand which obviously answers her question. "I am glad you are ok. Last night was worse than the nightmares i had on the train even though was full of nightmares," she cuts me off. "You remember the train" She says with tears in her eyes. I nod, she sits up and snuggles against me and i hold her tightly in my arms never wanting to let go off her again.

Katniss POV

I wake to find myself still wrapped in Peeta's arms. I gently shake him awake, "Peeta, wake up. I am gonna get us so dinner and you can tell me what happened." He nods. "Katniss are you ok. really don't lie to me?" Peeta questions me, "honestly i am a little shaken inside and confused nut i will be ok." I reply. We eat dinner but it is silent. not what i had thought would happen. Just as Peeta is about to leave a blurt a sentence from my mouth "Peeta, please will you stay with me tonight?" I ask with lots of hope. "Of course i will" Peeta answers. He runs over to grab his pajamas. When he returns we shower [not together] brush or teeth and go to sleep. it was going to be a long night for both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 3

Peeta POV

I roll over and check the time 1:35am on the clock. For some reason the mattress doesn't feel as unbalanced, which isn't natural when sleeping with Katniss. I roll over to find her gone. Nightmares. I hate them I know just how she feels, but hers are worse than mine, I get out of bed, chuck on a robe and head downstairs. Before I manage to search any of the rooms I notice a glowing coming from the kitchen. I walk over to the door to find Katniss sobbing quietly in front of the fire while sipping on something that is letting off steam in her face. "Why, why me of all people?" She says, "Are you ok Katniss?" I ask, she whips her head to face me with a start. "I, uh, um got a call when I awoke from nightmares that made me feel like shit. I didn't wanna bother you with my problems as you looked so peaceful. Sorry." She says, I know she is trying to hold back the tears. I walk over to her and grab her hand, "come and tell me about it back in bed, ok." She just nods and says nothing. We walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. We sit with our backs on the bed rest, legs in front of us while being comforted by each other's arms and warmth.

**Katniss POV**

I stare into Peeta's crystal blue eyes in silence but then the silence is broken. "Katniss please tell me what happened." Peeta asked with worry, "only if you tell me about your nightmares first from the other night." He just nods and begins to speak, "I was dreaming about you as you heard Haymitch say. I dreamt that they had saved me from the Quell and you were in the Capitol. As it continued it only got worse, they also captured Prim which was terrible. Anyway the put you and Prim into hand cuffs against a wooden board on the steps of Snow's Mansion. As it continued Snow explain the wonderful cause it will be killing you and having you destroyed from the human race which made me start screaming for you. While I watched with horror I watched Snow kill Prim right in front of your eyes so it only made me image what happened next. HE KILLE…" I cut him off, I knew what he was going to say so I stop I slam my lips against his to stop his suffering and give him something else to focus on.

Thankfully he returns my kiss just not as forceful as mine had been, but his was full of passion and love. He breaks the kiss and I realize what is coming, "Katniss what was the dream and the phone call?" He questions. "Well the dream was about you and it was great at the start but then turned terrible. It began as us having fun, being in love and crazy for each other, ah" he cuts me off 'sounds nice' he says, 'please continue." "We were laughing and then you said you had to go downstairs. So you were down there for 5 minutes when there was a bang so I came rushing down in nothing but a bra and PJ pants when I see you gagged and tied up with Snow and Gale next to you. I saw Gale give a smile a smile like he used to but something wasn't right. "Miss Everdeen, you did fight hard but you must make your choice Gale or Peeta?" Snow said in my dream, I chose you of course but I knew I had flicked a switch. Snow gave me a wicked smile and said "Gale you may carry out your orders as a result of the answer" as he did I realized what the orders were. To kill you if I didn't choose Gale and he did he killed you and made me watch it. Then I killed myself and woke up." I on the verge of tears, I curl up in Peeta's arms with him stroking my hair, "Katniss who was the call from?" Peeta asks, I know he needs to know so all I say is "HIM, he is in the top 2 Peeta the top 2" And with that no more is said just a few passionate kisses and then sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 4

Katniss POV

I am dreading this morning, the day a new President is chosen. I walk downstairs and turn on the TV. To my disgust the voting is on, though I need to know who is chosen I don't want to watch this, yet I keep it on. The first interview I have missed but now I must watch Gale's, Caesar is the as usual. "So Gale Hawthorn, if you become President you realize that you need a wife don't you?" Caesar questions, "of course I know this and that lucky woman received a letter from me about it, and yet I know she is watching this." Gale replies, I feel my stomach drop and a wave of nausea hits me. I manage to keep it down and continue watching. I being to get bored as I am about to walk away the votes begin to be counted, I sit and watch the votes get closer and closer to each other when suddenly Gale's votes shot up. "Ladies and Gents my I present to you President Gale Hawthorn!" Caesar announces. I rush to the bathroom and slam the door open and begin to vomit into the toilet. I feel a hand rubbing on the back as I finish. I look over to Peeta with tears in my eyes. I rinse my mouth and go over to him. I wrap my arms around him and just cry. "Hey it will be ok we will work something out." Peeta says.

Suddenly I don't what takes over me I kiss Peeta fiercely and passionately. He returns this kiss and must feel the same way. We don't stop for a while we just kiss. We know where this could go, Peeta and I lock eyes for a second and I just nod. We keep going only somehow we ended up in my room and on the bed. I feel my top being pried from me up and over my head. "So beautiful," Peeta whispers. I pull his shirt off him. Suddenly we realize what we are doing and stop. "Umm, let's not get carried away and just talk Gale out of it. Why don't you come to the bakery with me today, I have to work anyway." Peeta suggests. "Sure" I say. At least I am with the rest of the day.

Peeta leaves before me to get the bakery open on time, so I get dressed and eat breakfast alone. I walk out the door and lock it behind me. I feel as though someone is following me by the time I reach the bakery, I see Peeta through the window. He gives me a wave and wakes towards the door to open it for me. As I am about to walk in the door I feel 2 pairs of hands grab me and throw me backwards into a truck "HOLY SHIT PEETA HELP ME!" I scream as loud as I can to attract attention. "KATNI…" I hear Peeta yell but not finish his sentence we drive off to quickly. We drive a little longer when a red gas is sprayed in the compartment where I was being held. I begin to feel tired then it hits me: SLEEPING GAS. I begin to fall asleep until the world becomes dead to me.

**Peeta POV **

I am on the ground after fighting the peacekeepers. Why would he do this, how could he do this? She was his best friend, helped her so much.

I run out of the bakery, leaving a note to any customers that show. Run to Katniss's house grab the letter from Gale then go and find Haymitch. "HAYMITCH YOU DRUNKEN DICK" I scream, I know it isn't like me to curse but I am pissed and worried. "What now Peeta?" Haymitch says. "Katniss, Gale he uhh FUCK!" I can't get the sentence out, I just hand him the letter. "Oh" is all he says. "Gale was nominated today which mean he came for…oh" Haymitch finished. "Haymitch please help me get her back. PLEASE!" I am begging him which stupid but this is urgent. He just nods. He grabs a few things and I do the same and then rush to the train station. We buy to tickets and board the train and go to our compartment. "Look can I just say, I don't know if she loves me or not after a month of hiding, but I love her so much I won't let some idiotic man hurt her any more than he already has." I say. Haymitch just nods and with that we go to sleep. Hoping that we may have hope to save Katniss Everdeen: My Girl on Fire


	5. Chapter 5

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 5

PEETA POV

As we board the station in the Capitol i feel a wave of anger rush through me. i hate being here, Haymitch and i collect our things[at least he is sober enough to do so] get off the train and go to the hotel. We walk down the street and notice a few people staring at us. they most likely know who we are, as we walk in we are greeted and given a room. As we walk in the room and i go straight to bed, "Haymitch wake me, if you ne.." i begin my sentence but don't finish. I walk into the bedroom, close the door and go to sleep. That is normally what i say to her.

**Katniss POV**

It has been almost 2 days at the very least since i woke up. It makes me wonder where i am. The room i am in is a nice living room but it is not full of people like a living room should be, just then the door opens. "Well, well, well nice to see my prize has woken, still as beautiful as ever." Gale smirks, "i am no one's prize Gale, you know that we spent most of our life together remember or have you forgotten?" I , all he does is shake his head and laughs a little. "So Katniss, how is that Peeta, you love him yet. Probably not, never gotten over a man like me i suppose." He comments, which really pisses me off "GALE! of course i got over you, i love Peeta more than you. We just aren't in a relationship. Oh Gale i can never love you like i love i Peeta." I am a bit happy that i said that, but yet i know i have flicked a switch. "Miss Everdeen, you will become my wife, believe me when i say i meant everything in that letter" He says. i am shocked this isn't the Gale i used to know. I feel light headed so i go to sit down, as i go to sit i feel Gale's hands lifting me back up. "Gale what are yo.." Before i can finish Gale kissed me full on mouth with force, fire, anger & commitment but no love or passion like Peeta's. i pull away and slap Gale in the face, he just laughs and begins to head out of the room. "Oh one more thing, we have an interview with Caesar tomorrow about our engagement and wedding" Gale says and then leaves with a lock on the door.

* * *

**NEXT DAY 11:30am**  
**PEETA POV **

I wake to a noise of pots and pans. I get up chuck on a shirt and walk out to Haymitch who is trying to cook something."Haymitch what are you doing?" I ask him and just turns around and shrugs. "Don't pick on me take a look at yourself, messy hair, torn shirt and bags under your eyes." He remarks. I go and sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. To my horror Katniss and Gale are being interviewed by Caesar on their wedding that is next week. "HAYMITCH" i yell. he walks in the room to see why i am calling but the TV answers his question so he just sits next to me in silence.

"So Gale how does it feel to have won Katniss over?" Caesar asks

"Wonderful" He replies,

"so now that you are the most powerful man in Panem how do you plan spoiling her?" Caesar asks again

"Lots of ways Caesar believe me" Gale replies and laughs with Caesar. I see him turn to Katniss, SHIT is the only thing that comes to mind.

"Now Katniss, considering you have left Peeta for Gale how do you feel. Honestly?" Caesar questions her. I see Gale have a brief anger moment.

"Honestly Caesar, i never left him. I was kidnapped by Gale, thrown into a van and brought here all the way from 12, and yet i still have a bit of Peeta in me." Katniss says. I being to choke understanding what she meant. Haymitch started to laugh and then said "You did the same thing in the Quell excpet you got straight to the point. I don't think Gale will like that. And she isn't really knocked up is she?" He asks. I just shake my head. "never gone that far with" I say and continue to watch the interview.

"Could everyone please settle down" Caesar says to the crowd, trying to get them in their seats.

"i am leaving before i vomit" Katniss says, than it hits me that is a first sign of pregnancy. As i continue to watch, i see she is about to walk off stage when Gale grabs her hand and pulls her backwards. This sends her down head first onto the floor knocking her out cold. "NOOO" I scream. Then suddenly the TV just goes to commercial. I am having a fit now when Haymitch says "that's it i can't take anymore of this. Kid you and me are leaving right now to see Gale, lets go." So we walk out the apartment and hotel to the mansion. Boy Gale isn't going to know what hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 6

Katniss POV

When I wake I found myself back in the living room with a blanket around me. As I wake Gale walks in, "Ok Katniss, I want the truth and nothing but the truth" He asks, I just nod and he continues "Have you ever made love to Peeta?" I shake my head, I know he knows that's true "Do you own a house with anyone now days?" I shake my head again. I haven't lived with anyone since mum left and Prim died. "Are you really carrying Peeta's unborn child?" I nod my head, if I managed this lie in the Quell when Peeta said it I can manage it now. Gale gives me a look and is about to say something when the door opens and a woman pokes her head in and begins to speak "Sorry to interrupt but President Hawthorn 2 men are here to see Miss Everdeen" Gales walks over to her and speaks to her in a hushed whisper, then turns to me and said "I will send in your visitors" then he leaves.

About 5 minutes later the 2 most precious men to me walk in the room. I rush into Peeta's arms and don't say anything. "Oh my god Katniss are you ok, did he hurt you?" Peeta asks. I shake my head "good to see you sweetheart" Haymitch says. I just give him a smile when something hits me. "How did Gale let you in?" I question them. The both give me blank look, then something doesn't feel right. "oh there are cameras and mics in here so watch what you say" I know they understand what I mean. Just then Peeta gets down on one knee and starts talking into my stomach "hey baby, I am your daddy. Please take care of your mummy. We love so much" Peeta finishes his comment when 2 things come into my mind 1:he is playing the pregnancy card and 2: he would make a great father. I just stand there in Peeta's arms for a while, while Haymitch s drinking when it makes me think: we are a family. 1 more thing comes to mind after today I realized how much I love Peeta, not as a friend as a lover. "Peeta, I love you I really do," I am looking into his eyes when I say it so he knows I am telling the truth. He just smiles and then moves in for a kiss. When he kisses me this time it is gentle and loving. "Really right in front of me" Haymitch sniggers, "you don't like it feel free to leave" I remark and Peeta just laughs then says "we need to get you out of here." I nod. We head for the door followed by Haymitch, we check that the cost is clear and then head for the elevator. It takes 5 minutes to get there I am relieved we made it but that moment was short lived, "so you thought you could escapes heh." Gale questions us. He smirks at us then says to the guards "Arrest Mr. Mellark and Mr. Abernathy. And you Miss Everdeen will be punished, painfully" That was all Gale said when I heard Peeta scream no. I make an attempt to go after Peeta but Gale has a hand locked on my arm that I can't escape. "You are coming with me" Gale says and then whispers into the public mic which informs the whole of the Capitol "ALL CITIZENS PLEASE REPORT TO THE TOWN SQUARE" This gives me a shock and I don't even want to think of what happens next.

**PEETA POV**

Haymitch and I are thrown into a cell and told we will be collected in 10 minutes. "I swear to god if he hurts her I will kill him" is I can manage to say. I feel torn up. "Calm down boy, you're not the only one who lost something to the Capitol" Haymitch says, I give a quizzical look and he continues "after I won the games I was happy to come home to my mother, my sister, my girl and then that all changed. A few weeks after I had won before I had to go on the victory tour, I was just out walking around. So when I came home I found my mother, sister and girl all dead with a note saying

'this is what happens when you pull a stunt the Gamemakers don't like' and then I lost it. Started drinking to drown my sorrow then you and Katniss came along and all was changed and yet I still drink." He finishes I manage to stifle a laugh at his last comment but also feel sorry for him.

10mins later with no talking we were collected. "Where are you taking us" I ask the guard but get no answer. We walk through passage ways until I see a light at the end of the tunnel and one of the guards say "the President thought you might like to have a front row seat." I become curious as to what he meant but my question is answer for me. There tied to a metal post with a backless top on was Katniss and next to her Gale with a whip and microphone in is hand. We are seated on the dirt which means we can run but I am to frozen to move so I just listen. "Good afternoon Ladies and Gents. Welcome to what I might call punishment to those who defy me. As you see Miss Everdeen here revealed some news that no one should know and for that this is her punishment." I don't like what happens next Gale raises his arm with whip in hand and goes to hit Katniss. He brought down his arm and smacked the whip against her back leaving a long bleeding red line. I hear her groan. Before Gale can hit her again I run forward screaming "No" and get in the way. "Peeta don't" I hear Katniss say, but I don't listen I won't let this happen. I get in the way before Gale can hit her. Then I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder but I ignore it, I grab the mic which was thrown to the ground and begin to speak, "Ladies and Gents I am Peeta Mellark of District 12, Victor of the 74th HungerGames along with Katniss Everdeen. May I say that this is cruel and unfair punishment without a good reason. Do you want this to happen to yourself or childr.." before I can finish I am having the microphone pried from my hands and once dropped on the ground. "That is enough Mellark" Gale says, I don't listen instead I walk over and free Katniss who drops to the ground as her arms are freed from the pole .I help her up and then stand next to her. "Gale Hawthorn in my eyes you aren't fit to be President or a friend of mine. Step down from the position and you won't be hurt" Katniss says. Gale just laughs. I watch as Katniss goes towards Gale and punch him in the face which stops the laughing. I watch as Gale hits Katniss and she hits him back: you got to admit she can take on a guy if she really wants to. About 5 minutes later she seemed ok, I continued to watch her, suddenly to my horror Gale is picking up Katniss by the waist and looking at me while saying "You want her come fight for her" now I am mad "fine Gale I will." I run towards him as he throws Katniss to the ground, when he does she doesn't get back up. It is probably too much on her back, I think to myself. Suddenly I feel myself get knocked in the jaw by Gale's fist. I decided to return the favour by kicking him in the stomach which sent him stumbling backwards "NEXT TIME YOU WILL THNK BEFORE HURTING THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING!" I scream at Gale, he just smirks. He comes running towards me but I move which sends knocking his head against the metal pole which knocks him out.

I go over to Katniss to see if she ok. "Hey Baby, are you ok. Not hurt anywhere?" I ask, "my back is killing me I can barely move it." She says. So I pick her up off the ground and walk over to Haymitch. "Can you look after her for a second?" I ask, he just nods. I turn back to the crowd and head towards the microphone. Before I can pick it up someone else does. Paylor. I give her a nod and she gives me a smile and begins to speak to the crowd, "Ladies and Gents this is Paylor speaking as for what has happened in my absence I am returning as President of Panem." I cheer went up in the crowd I breathed a sigh of relief. Paylor walked over with me to Katniss and spoke to the Peacekeepers "Arrest Mr Hawthorn." After that she leaves. I turn my attention to Katniss who still hasn't moved. I pick her again and walk out of the town square.

We walk to the nearest, when we walk in I start asking for a nurse or doctor. "Please can somebody help me, please" finally someone comes to take Katniss and check that she is ok. A few hours later a nurse comes over to me with a clipboard. "Are you Mr Mellark" she asks, I nod and she continues "I would like to inform you that Miss Everdeen will be ok. Her back will take time heal so she must be careful. You are welcome to go and she her." I thank the nurse and Haymitch and I go to find Katniss.


	7. Chapter 7

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 7

Katniss POV

I open my eyes to a hospital room. "What am I doing here?" I say to no one in particular. I roll over to go back to sleep when I hear a familiar voice. "To see Miss Everdeen please" was all I heard. About two minutes later a door swings open, "Katniss!" Peeta says, of course Peeta is here. God I love him so much. "Well Sweetheart, how do you always manage to find trouble?" Haymitch says, "Oh shut up Haymitch" I say. Peeta just laughs then speaks "Hey, how are you feeling?" Peeta asks me, "I am ok, my head hurts and back I can barely move. But I can movie my feet so I can still walk" I say, I see a sigh of relief cross Peeta's face. "Katniss, you should also know that Paylor is back as President and Gale has been," I cut him off "arrested" is all I say. He just nods. A nurse walks in with a tray of food, "excuse me, is Miss Katniss Everdeen in this room?" the nurse asks, "yes, that is me" I say. She sets the tray of food on the table beside me and speaks a final time "get better Miss Mockingjay." And then walks out before more is said. "well she was nice" Haymitch commented. I watch as Peeta opens the tray lid to revel 3 sandwiches. Haymitch of course eats something, Peeta ate a little bit & I ate nothing for I was not hungry. "Katniss please eat, when was the last time you ate?" Peeta asks me. Now that I think about, I haven't eaten in a few days, "umm, a few days ago." I say, "but Peeta as soon as we leave the hospital today I will eat. I don't really like hospital food." He just nods and Haymitch sniggers. A doctor walks in and says I am ok to leave. I go to sit up but Peeta stops me, "please let me help you." "Ok" I say. As he helps me up I begin to feel a bit sick but I push the feeling aside and get one being the man I love and my drunken mentor.

As we arrive at the hotel I feel a bit sick again, I know Peeta has noticed because he spoke, "You need to eat now, not questions" he said. I just nod. I sit on a stool at the bench and Haymitch sits beside me. "Look you two lovebirds I got to go to a meeting with Paylor in 10, so will you 2 be ok?" Haymitch asks us, we look at each other turn to Haymitch and nod, "great well see you later, then." He says and walks out the door. I turn to Peeta who is still cooking and say "thanks for coming after me, I don't know what I would've done," he turns to me and smiles "that's ok I could never leave the one I love more than anything could I. Also 2 things nice job playing the pregnancy card and secondly why didn't you try and escape before?" I was wondering when he was gonna ask this, "well you remember that dream I had a few nights ago when Gale called." He just nods and continues to let me speak "well I thought about that and how I didn't want to make it into a reality. So I decided to stay put so that no one especially you got hurt of worse killed." He nods and sets a bowl of stew in front of me, "thanks." I begin to eat the stew, when Peeta comes and sits next to me. "Feel better?" he asks me, I nod and he smiles.

As I finish eating I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. "Hey why don't you go get some sleep? I will be there in a second, I have to make a phone call." He suggests, I think it is a good idea . I get up give him a kiss on the cheek and head down the hallway to his room.

**PEETA POV**

I hear the bedroom door click shut which is great. I pick up the phone and go into the living room. As I dial the number I am thinking of what I am about to do, she has only been out of her house for about a week and she has already been hurt. "Hello, President Paylor's office, what can I do for you?" The secretary asks, "my mentor Haymitch Abernathy is in a meeting with the President, and I need to speak to him urgently please. Can you tell him this is Peeta, Peeta Mellark." Hopefully my time in the Games has paid off, l in luckily enough it has worked, "oh yes, Mr Mellark. Of course. One moment please."

I sit on the couch waiting for five minutes when the I hear Haymitch's voice in the phone "what is it boy?" "You see I was hoping you would go and buy something for me, well it is more so for Katniss from me," I say and wait for his answer "alright. What is it?" He asks, "it is an engagement ring. A gold band with a blue sapphire. You will know it when you see it." Is all that I say, "Ok, now goodbye" I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Haymitch has agreed to this. I get up and put the phone down and walk down the hallway to my room where Katniss is. As I open the door I hope I don't wake her.

**KATNISS POV**

I see the door open and know it is Peeta. So I decide to speak first, "Hey." "Hey" he returns my greeting, "I didn't wake you did I?" Peeta asks, "No" I say in return and all he does is smile. I watch him walk over to me and sit down on the bed, "mind if I join you?" he asks and yet he knows the answer. "Of course I don't mind" I roll over to make space and e climbs under the covers with me. He holds his arms out to me and I snuggle into them, knowing that I am safe from harm.


	8. Chapter 8

My love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 8

PEETA POV

I wake up before Katniss which is good. I am quite surprised she hasn't had any nightmares recently. Just as I am about to leave the room I hear a faint scream from her lips. I rush over and begin to shake her awake. "KATNISS, KATNISS WAKE UP!" I resort to slapping her face. At last she wakes, "are you ok?" I ask her, "just hold me, please." As I take her in my arms I hear the door of the apartment open. "That will be Haymitch, can you hang on a second. I just need to talk to him." She just nods her head, she looks as though she has seen a ghost or worse Gale.

I walk out of the room to see Haymitch, luckily enough he is there. "Hey Haymitch, did you get the ring?" "Yes, I did. Are you really going to do this? I mean this is Katniss she has said she never wanted to get married. Oh well, good luck." Haymitch says. I walk of and mumble to myself 'I don't need luck, I just need her love.'

**KATNISS POV**

I sit on the bed waiting for Peeta to return when soon enough he does. "Hey what took you so long?" I ask, he begins to smirk. "Something to do with you. Can you come here please?" I get up and walk over to Peeta wondering what is going on. "Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you since you were 5, saved you from staving, was with you in the Hunger Games and feel even more in love with you in the Quell. Now I know what I need to do." He is pouring his heart out to me, which only makes me guess what is going to happen next. He gets down onto one knee which makes tears well in my eyes, "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" He opens the box to revel the ring. How could I say no to him? "Yes, yes of course I will." I see tears in his eyes as I give him my answer and he slides the ring on my finger. "Now I have something to remind me of you and your eyes" I say, he laughs at this comment but knows what I mean. I hug and kiss the man I love. I am getting married. "Now there is one more thing to do, tell everyone." He says, and I nod.

We walk out to Haymitch and sit next to him. I decide to speak, I look at Peeta who gives a nod then I turn back to Haymitch. "Haymitch, we have news," "go on" he says. "Well were engaged." "Well congrats guys, now if you will excuse me I wanna go to bed at 2 in the afternoon." He leaves the room after he speaks, so it is just Peeta and me.

We go back into the bedroom and just lay down facing each other. "I love you so much. I don't want to ever leave you." I say, he nods. I know he feels a feeling of love when he reaches up and runs his down the side of my waist. I move closer to him and begin to kiss him softly and gently. He returns the kiss just with a bit more passion.

Suddenly I roll him on top of me, but he helps a bit and begin to kiss him more. He runs his hands on the sides of my body starting at my shoulders and ending at the bottom of my waist. I tug at the bottom of his top and begin to take it off him, to my relief he doesn't stop me. He rolls me on top of him to get my top off and thankfully I don't feel like stopping him. He rolls me back under to get a better at me 'beautiful' he mumbles. I run my hand down his chest which makes him shiver. Before we continue he looks me in the eyes and begins to speak "do you really wanna do this. You know what could happen." "I know, but you are the man I love and I am sure." As we continue I begin fall deeply in love I have forgotten about everything except for what we are doing. I lean up and kiss him fully and passionately on the lips. I feel that thing I felt on the beach that I love him no matter what and I won't let anything happen to him. I slide myself a bit further down and undo the button on his pants. He laughs at this and continues to feel around my chest and back while kissing me. I slowly slide his pants off with my feet and then just stop to take a good hard look at him. He is so damn beautiful. He pulls my pants off me from the ends of them and speaks "do you want to continue?" I just nod. He climbs back on top of me and lifts me off my back. He begins to kiss me again, I can feel his hand sliding up my back to my bra and unhook it. I take the rest of it off and throw it across the room so it no longer separates us. I gradually pull Peeta's boxers off with my feet as he pulls off mine. We lay there for a minute just staring t each other. I know the question he wants to ask and all I do is nod. He puts his arms beside my head to give me a sense of safety which I am thankful for. I know what he is about to do, so I wait as the pain of love comes. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain I my legs which makes throw my head back and clutch onto his back. "I am so sorry it hurts that bad," he said I can hear the pain in his voice so I try to sound as calm as possible with my answer "it's ok. I knew this was gonna happen at some stage." He just nods in return and kisses me over and over again. All of a sudden I feel myself relax and Peeta just let go. I feel amazing. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 9

Katniss POV

I wake this morning in Peeta's arms once again. Last night was amazing. I get up and walk into the a-joined bathroom and turn on the shower. I hear Peeta yawn and gradually come towards the bathroom, "good morning. Last night was great, mind if I join you?" he asks, "sure, hope in." I move over a bit and Peeta hops in. I can feel him running a hand down my back and begin to rub some soap on it, "thanks" I say. We get out of the shower and dry off and get dressed. We leave the room hand in hand and sat on the couch. "Well look who got up," I high pitched voice interrupted the silence. "EFFIE!" Peeta says, 'what are you doing here?' "Well Peeta, I was at the meeting with Haymitch and Paylor to see what was happening to I thought I would drop by, " she answers. "That's great Effie. Now who wants some breakfast?" I ask them, "sure" Peeta says. I make some scrambled eggs and toast. "Thanks. Katniss how would you feel if I got us two tickets and one for Haymitch to go home to 12 and if I moved in?" Peeta asks this question like it would take a miracle for me to say yes. "Of course I want you to move in and yes I want to go home. Oh thank you so much." I lean over to Peeta and kiss him. I see Effie smile, "oh Effie, we wanted to tell you we are engaged." Peeta tells Effie like it is the best thing in the world. Well it actually is. "Oh congratulations Katniss and Peeta. Well I must be going, so all the best and good luck for the future." And with that Effie leaves.

"Katniss, I hope you don't mind but I had this meeting with Paylor booked in advance and it starts in 15 minutes, she wants to see me about hell knows what." As Peeta speaks I have a wave of fear rush through my but I get over it, "I don't mind. Just please be back soon." He just smiles, gives me a kiss and says "always."

PEETA POV

As I walk to the elevator I worry about Katniss, yet I know she will be ok. I get in the elevator and take it to the ground floor. I walk through the reception area and down the street.

I take a few twists and turns before I reach the President's Office. I walk in and hang my coat on the coat rack provided for guests and walk over to the secretary. "Hello, I'm Peeta Mellark. I have a booked meeting with the President today." I tell the woman, "oh yes. Mr Mellark, please follow me." She gets up and begins to walk down the hallway so I have no choice but to follow. "You called to speak to your mentor a few days ago didn't you," the woman questions me, "yes."

We reach the end of the hall and the woman opens the double doors, "Ms Paylor, Mr Mellark is here to see you," she says. "Send him in." I hear Paylor say. The woman motions me in and I take a seat in front of the President. "Well Peeta, you are wondering as to why I called you here today", as the President speaks I just nod, "due to Gale being a threat to the safety of these people, I would like you and Miss Everdeen to stay in the Capitol and help the people." As she finishes I want more detail to this proposition, "can you please enlighten me a bit more ma'am?" I ask, she nods and speaks "with all due respect, this task is more for Katniss but it is easier to talk to you. I want her to become our Mockingjay again." As she finishes I know my answer, "I am sorry but we don't accept this task. I won't let Katniss's life be ruined again or any more than it already has. Besides we have a wedding to think about," Shit, I realised what I have just said. "Well congrats Mr Mellark and if no is your answer then you may leave." I thank the President for her time even though it was waisted, say goodbye to the secretary, grab my coat and leave.

I begin to walk down the street and back to the hotel, I check my watch 2:30 in the afternoon I realise I need to wake Haymitch he has been out for 12 hours or more and our train leaves at 3pm.

I reach the hotel and realise that Katniss will be worried so I run through the reception area and to the elevator which I take to the floor our apartment is on. I run down the hall and open the door to the apartment. "Hello?" I say hoping someone will answer me, "Peeta, is that you?" I hear Katniss say in I light whisper, "Yes" I reply. She comes rushing over to me and gives massive hug. "Hey, look we need to get our things and Haymitch and get to the train station it leaves in half an hour back to 12," she just nods and speaks, "I packed our things and Haymitch's so we just need to wake him and leave." God this woman is great, I give her a kiss and go to wake Haymitch.

Katniss POV

"Wait Peeta I have an idea to wake him," I walk over to the sink about grab a cup full of water. I hear Peeta laugh as I walk over to him. We walk to Haymitch's room and ask if he is awake "Haymitch are you awake?" Peeta asks him, yet we get no answer in return. I walk over to him and give Peeta a nod, he just smiles. I turn back to Haymitch and throw the water on his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Haymitch yells at us, on that surprising though, "look dumbass the train leaves in 15 minutes so we need to leave." I tell Haymitch this with a playful tone in my voice. Peeta and I leave the room and Haymitch eventually follows us. We grab our bags and Peeta's grabs Haymitch's bags because he is too drunk to do it himself and we head down to the train station.

By the time we reach the station Haymitch is almost on the ground so we help him to the ticket both. "I have 3 tickets reserved for Peeta Mellark to travel to District 12." As Peeta speaks to the man I am left with Haymitch. About five minutes later Peeta has the tickets and we board the train.

"Haymitch why don't you go back to bed," I say, "gladly" then he just walks off. I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder realising how tired I am, he puts his arms around me and starts to speak, "I promise I will never let anything happen to you, ever." I look up at him and give him a kiss, "I know." So for the train ride home I stayed in Peeta's arms knowing here love me and protect me.


	10. Chapter 10

My love that grows for him again

Chapter 10

Katniss POV

1 week since Gale's arrest

"Good morning," I hear Peeta say as he rolls over to look at me, "Hey, I am glad to be home." Peeta laughs at this and I give him a quizzical look. "What, I am glad to be home with you and safe fro.." I don't finish my sentence I run to the bathroom and vomit into the toilet. "Katniss are you ok?" I hear Peeta say as I am throwing up into the toilet. "Yes, I guess the thought of Gale makes me vomit," I reply as naturally as I can, "Katniss it has been a week since his arrest and nothing has happened I think we will be fine." I know I am being silly and that Peeta is right, I stand up and rinse my mouth out. "Hey, come get changed into some good clothes and go hunting today." Peeta suggests this and I think it is a great idea. "Great, well let's get some breakfast first, ok" I say, and he nods. We get dressed and have some breakfast. I grab my hunting gear and head out to the woods with Peeta. "I have some spare hunting gear stored in the forest, you can use it if you like." "That would be great, you can teach me how to hunt," Peeta says and smiles.

Peeta POV

We reach the middle of the woods and Katniss goes to get the spare hunting gear. As she returns I smile at her. This is gonna be fun. As we hunt all I do is make noise and scare the animals away, "you really need to work on being quiet, you know that right." Katniss said while laughing, "yeah I know." I begin to laugh with her when she slumps against a rock. "Hey, you ok?" I ask, she starts to look a little pale. "Yeah, just a little sick again, I think.." before she can finish the ground moves beneath her which sends her rolling down a steep hill. "KATNISS!" I start to scream. I begin to run around the side of the hill so I don't fall. I get to the bottom of the cliff in time to catch her. I hold her in my arms with relief I that I caught her before she hit the bottom. I know she won't be conscious as the speed and wind would've had some impact on the drop.

I shove the bows in the sheath of arrows and carry Katniss home.

As I reach home I put the bows and arrows on the ground, open the door, shut it behind me with my foot and carry Katniss upstairs to bed. I lay her down hoping she is ok and nothing is broken and no damage has been done.

Katniss POV

I wake to the sound of birds and sunlight. The last thing I can remember is leaning against a rock and then everything going black. I'm in sweat pants and a loose tank. I get up out of bed and make my way out to the hallway and down the stairs. "Peeta?" I say, I hear a drop of a pan then footsteps. "Katniss, are you ok? How are you feeling?" He is asking too many questions at once that mean the same thing. I am okay. I just have a sore head and a sick stomach. On that note hang on." I push past him and rush into the bathroom and once again vomit into the toilet. As I vomit Peeta is once again rubbing my back and not being disgusted. "Katniss you should see a doctor," Peeta says, I know he knows that anything medical makes me think of Prim but I push past that. "Ok, would you mind giving them a call? I will clean up in here," he nods and leaves the room. I clean up the towels on the floor, brush my hair and teeth, and then walk out to the dining room. As I sit down I can over hear Peeta on the phone "yes 11:30 will be great thanks...for my fiancé Katniss Everdeen please. Ok goodbye." I hear him hang up the phone and walk into the dining room. "Feeling better." He asks as he sets down some eggs in front of me and motions me to eat them. As I do I feel a bit better, "have you eaten?" I ask, because if he hasn't I feel bad to eat in front of him. He just nods. "You can stay in what you are wearing if you want, cause we need to at the doctors in 10 minutes." He knows I need to decide now, "I'll stay in this."

We go to leave, when another wave of nausea hits me and I throw up in the garden. I turn to face Peeta as he locks the door and say "let's just go to the doctors and get this over with."

We walk into the doctor's surgery and sit down waiting for my name to be called. "Katniss Everdeen" A woman calls my name and we walk over to her. "Hi my name is Doctor April Bloom, I will be seeing you today." She gives us a smile and motions us to join her in her office. "Now what can I do to help?" she says, "for some reason I keep vomiting, especially in the morning." I say, I hope she can make some sense of this. "Do you mind if I take a blood sample?" She asks, I'm not too keen on needles, but I just shake my head and get on with it. She draws the blood out my arm and put it in a machine that checks it out. I look at Peeta with a bit of a worry, but he reassures me that everything will be fine. "Well Miss Everdeen I have good news, you are pregnant." Did she say I am pregnant. "Excuse me, did you I am carrying his child?" "Yes I did." The doctor replies. "We're gonna have a baby, I am gonna be a father," Peeta is so excited he is almost jumping out of his chair. "Thank you for your time," I say and get up and walk out of the doctor's surgery.

"Katniss, wait." I stop walking and wait for Peeta, "hey, are you ok? You don't seem very thrilled or happy at all." "I isn't that it is after all that has happen, I am just trying to get my head around. I mean now is seems like we are going to have a shotgun wedding. " I realise what I have said and start to laugh, "but of course I am happy. Now we just have to tell everyone." I comment, "Well I heard that Johanna and Annie are coming to 12 to visit and we can invite Delly too." He adds


	11. Chapter 11

My love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 11

Katniss POV

I wake this morning to morning sickness once again. I am glad Peeta isn't in here this time, I think I am making him slightly uncomfortable. I dress nice, brush my hair and teeth when I notice the time. Oh my god it is 11:30 our guests are coming in 15 minutes. I run out of the room and down the stairs to find Peeta setting the table for everyone. "Hey baby, sorry I overslept," I give Peeta a kiss as I go to make a hot chocolate for the both of us. "That's ok, let's just blame the baby for a bit, then the hormones." He says and comes to give me a kiss in return. I turn back to what I am doing when I feel his hands come to rest over my stomach. "There baby is there for real this time, hey" he says this as referring to when I lied on live TV. "Yes the baby is," I answer. We sip on the hot chocolate I made when we hear a knock on the door, "our guests are here" he says. Peeta goes to answer the door and when he does everyone just floods inside. "Hi Annie, how are you and Finn?" I ask, "great thanks, oh it is so good to see you again." As she answers I hear Johanna's voice, "well don't let me crash the party." We just laugh and hug. "Oh Katniss, Delly said she couldn't make it." Peeta shouts from the doorway as he is closing it.

We all go into the living room and chat about life in the different districts. I finally decide to them about our engagement and save the baby news for later. "Annie, Johanna we would like to tell you something. I WE'RE ENGAGED!" I say, Annie squeals and Johanna smiles, "about time Peeta," Johanna comments.

We thought before lunch we should see what is going on around Panem. So as we turn on the TV an urgent message has popped up on all channels. "Ladies and Gents of Panem, I am here to inform you that a prisoner has broken out of jail two days ago. He was there for a week, then disappeared. Stay in your homes and districts to be safe." The reporter finishes and the channels go back the way they were.

I feel as pale as a ghost, I stand up and head for the door. I begin to run, I can feel 3 pairs of eyes staring into my back. As I close the door I hear Peeta yell out to me "Katniss wait." I run and run to the lake just wanting to be alone.

By the time I reach there I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown. If Gale has escaped then I no longer safe. I will be an easier target now that I am pregnant, I am crying non-stop and I don't know what to do. I just want my child to be safe.

Peeta POV

"This is bad, very, very bad," I mumble to myself. "Why did she leave, it isn't like the jail break concerns her" Johanna says, "oh you are very wrong Johanna." I get a quizzical look from both the girls. "Let's just go find Katniss." We all leave the house and split up hoping to cover more ground.

As I search the town I can't find her anywhere, I hope Johanna or Annie are having better luck. I ask if anyone has seen her and they all say no.

I go back to the house and wait for Annie and Jo. Soon enough the return with no luck. Then it hits me as to where she has gone. "Wait here," I tell the girls. I let them into the house and then run in the direction of the woods.

I walk for a while until I come into the clearing of the lake. Sure enough Katniss is there, crying. Why did this happen to her. "Katniss," as soon as I speak she turns around with a start. "Peeta," she runs over to me and hugs me while crying. "Shh, it will be ok. We will work something out. But I think Annie and Johanna need an explanation." She nods and we head back to the village.

Katniss POV

As we walk in the front door two pairs of arms embrace me. "Oh my gosh, Katniss are you ok?" Annie asks, I can tell she is worried. We go and sit down. I take care to explain our situation with Gale. "Wow, that isn't like Gale at all." Johanna is kinda stating the obvious, "oh one more thing I am pregnant, that is the reason I ran out of the house cause I am worried for that baby." Annie squeals and Johanna laughs. "Nice to know Peeta had it in him." Johanna comments, I see Peeta turn and decide to leave the room. "Well we better be off our train leaves tomorrow and we have to be up early," Annie says. We all say our goodbyes and decide to get on with our night.

I climb into bed with Peeta and just lay on my side with his arm around me and my stomach. "Peeta, I just realised we have told Haymitch I am pregnant," I laugh at this and so does he. "I wonder what he will think, considering we aren't married." I roll over to face him. I just smile and so does he. I give him a kiss on the lips, once again fully and passionately.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoy this and more is coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 12

Katniss POV

2 weeks pregnant

I am wandering around in the middle of nowhere with a little boy. "William" I call to the boy, "coming mummy." I scoop the little boy in my arms tackle him to the ground. He begins to laugh and scream, when I tell him to be quiet. He does instantly, I can hear footsteps getting closer and closer so I push William behind me. Then I hear a scream and turn around. "Put him down Gale!" I am screaming at him to put down my son down, "NO! You hurt me now it is my turn for a little revenge," Gale smiles and drives a sword through the chest of my child. I begin to hear a voice "Katniss, Katniss wake up."

This time I open my eyes for real and begin to scream but not for long, I see Peeta looking worried and wanting to know what I dreamt about. I push past him and run into the bathroom. I vomit once again into the toilet, this time begin a combination of morning sickness and nightmares. I rest my head on the toilet seat as I finish and begin to cry. "Katniss what happened?" Peeta asks me, I know he knows how I feel and begins to hug me despite the smell of vomit. "Our child, he.." I can't finish I just burst into tears again, Peeta picks me up and takes me back into the bedroom and puts me back on the bed. He returns to the bathroom and fills a cup of water for me. He walks over to me and gives the cup. I gulp down the water then set the cup aside in the table. Peeta sits next to me and opens his arms. I scramble into them and cry my heart out for our child. "Please tell me what happened," I can hear the pleading in his voice. "Gale killed our child." I begin to cry again as I finish.

Peeta POV

I hold Katniss in my arms as she cries. I can't bear her to have these nightmares about our child this isn't fair on her or the baby. I take her approach from the other night before. I kiss her full mouth, I fill it with all the love and passion that I can, even though no matter how much of it I have it will never be enough to make her nightmares leave forever.

She returns my kiss and brings herself closer towards me. I slide my hands up her waist and continue to kiss her when something important comes to mind. "Katniss I have to work today, will you be okay on your own?" She just nods. I roll over and look at the clock 6:30, "I have to be there in 15 minutes, you drop by if you want." She just nods again. I get up and decide to shower, I see Katniss lay back down and close her eyes. Good she needs to sleep. I get dressed quickly, rush downstairs, grab an apple and head to the bakery.

I unlock the door and rush inside. I grab my apron and head out the back and begin to work on making bread, buns and sweet treats for children. I check the time 7:00am. Customers start to pile into the bakery. "Hey Peeta, where you been?" Xander asks, "in the Capitol with Katniss. Something came up. Sorry I was away. But great news though I am engaged and Katniss is pregnant." I beam as I say it. Xander just smiles, collects his bread and walks out. I continue to serve customers for the rest of the day, but also continue to wonder if Katniss is ok.

GALE POV

I stumble into the hotel and walk straight to the reception, I couldn't care how many people are staring at me. "Excuse me, can you tell me which room Peeta Mellark is staying please?" I ask the clerk. She gives me an uncertain look and then speaks "I am sorry they aren't here anymore, they left almost a week ago." The woman smiles. I thank her and leave. There is only one place they could've gone, HOME. I pull my hood over my head and begin to walk in the direction of District 12.

Katniss POV

I am sitting at the dining table reading a book when the phone rings. I get up and run over to grab it, "Hello Katniss speaking," "Hello Miss Everden, I was wondering were you staying with Mr Mellark at any stage her in the Capitol?" the woman asks, "yes I was, why?" I begin to become suspicious, "well a strange man came asking for Mr Mellark, he looked about 6 foot 4 or so." As she finishes I thank her, hang up the phone and run to the bathroom. I begin hyperventilate and once again throw up. If Gale is catching on to us we are in big trouble and my baby is no longer safe. I go back to the kitchen and call the bakery. I pray that Peeta picks up.

PEETA POV

As I am serving a customer I hear the office phone ring. "Ivan can you get that please?" I scream out to him, "sure mate." I see Ivan go into the office and pick up the phone and listen to who the call is from. A few minutes later he returns with the phone in hand, "Peeta it's Katniss, she says this is urgent." I tell him I will be 10 minutes and could he please continue to serve the customers.

"Hello," I say, all I can hear is deep breathing, "Peeta I just got a call from the hotel stayed at and somebody came asking for you. The lady said he is about 6 foot 4, which is Gale's height." I can hear the worry in her voice, "Katniss, I want you to come to the bakery, don't make any stops on the way and don't talk to anyone, do you understand?" I am almost yelling which is the last thing I want. "Yes, I understand. See you in a few minutes." And with that she hangs up the phone. I go back to working with Ivan. I hope Katniss gets here with no interruptions.

Katniss POV

I grab my coat and boots. As I walk outside and lock the door behind me. I make sure no one is looking and begin to speak to my stomach, "hey baby, we are going to go visit daddy ok. He will be happy to have you near." I hear my stomach gurgle which makes me laugh.

By the time I reach the bakery, I am almost craving to see Peeta and eat one of his cinnamon buns to stop my pregnancy cravings. Once again he gives me a wave through the glass and walks to towards me. I open the door and he embraces me in his arms, he gives me a kiss which makes a few of the guys laugh. I point my head in their direction and poke my tongue at them. "So anything other than the obvious happen today?" Peeta asks, "well the baby sounded happy to see you when I told him we were going to see you. Oh my cravings have started to kick in." He begins to laugh as he knows that these cravings will go crazy. I sit down on a chair and let Peeta work until the lunch break. I rest my hands over my baby and begin to close my eyes. There is about an hour before Peeta finishes so I might as well make it go quickly.

I feel a shake of my shoulder which wakes me, "Hey Katniss, hey little baby. Want some lunch?" Peeta begins to laugh, I guess he knows that I will answer his question with my cravings. "Lucky for you it is your baking I am craving. I tend to feel like cinnamon rolls and fruit bread. Any of them optional?" I smile as I say this. "I have so fresh fruit bread made, so it will still be warm but I have no cinnamon rolls I need to make more." "mmm thanks. I will help while I still can. Oh Peeta I was thinking what if we had the wedding around the time when the baby begins to show?" I hope he agrees to this, which reminds me I need to go to the doctor for a scan. "Um, can we talk about this a bit more please?" Peeta asks, I know we should so I nod, "I have to go to the doctors at some point for a scan on the baby. I am almost 2 weeks." I say, "sure thing, can I come." "Of course, I want you to see our baby too." He smiles as I say this and gives me a kiss, I run my fingers through his hair as he does, he is the first to break the kiss. "Are you still hungry or do you just want my hair and lips?" Peeta laughs as he says this, "of course I still want your delicious fruit bread but your lips taste good also."

We make the fruit bread together and eat it also, as we finish Peeta closes the bakery for half an hour so he come with me to the doctors. "I can't wait to see our little baby." Peeta comments with excitement, he as always wanted a child and now it has and will be a dream come true.

We walk into the doctor's surgery together and wait until a doctor is free. At last my name is called and I am followed by Peeta into the doctor's room. "Well, Miss Everdeen are you ready to see your child." The doctor asks, I nod. I roll up my shirt and the woman outs some gel on my stomach. I am holding Peeta's hand in the process. I woman turns on a screen and places a device connected to it my stomach, "can you see that dot. That is your baby." I am almost on the verge of tears, as is Peeta. I get some paper to wipe the gel of my stomach and sit up. "I would say come back when you are about a month." The doctor says. "Ok, thank you." Peeta and I get up and walk out of the surgery hand in hand, "that was amazing Katniss." I look over at Peeta, I smile and nod. "I am going to head home and go to bed. You ok with that?" I ask Peeta, "of course I am, I will see you later." He gives me a kiss and heads off in the direction of the bakery, while I head home. It is going to be a long nine months.


	13. Chapter 13

My love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 13

Katniss POV

1 month pregnant

I wake this morning to a rumbling stomach. "Don't worry baby. We will get soon," I speak to my stomach in a hushed tone. But to my surprise Peeta is awake, "I think all you want to eat is cinnamon buns. Are no matter at least it shows you love my cooking." He comments, I roll over to look at him, and after a few short moments I kiss him. After a few minutes we get up and dressed. I walk downstairs to get breakfast with Peeta when suddenly I feel a sharp pine run up my spine. "Ah," I say, Peeta turns around instantly with worried eyes, "it's okay. Probably just side effect from carrying the baby." He nods accepting my answer as it is the only explanation that I have.

"Peeta I have to go back to the doctors again. Would you like to come?" He turns around with excitement in his eyes, "of course."

Once again we arrive at the doctor's surgery and wait for my name to be called. My hands begin to curl into fists and sweat. "Calm down, everything will be fine." I know Peeta is trying to comfort me but I am just so afraid something will be wrong. As the wait continues Peeta begins to uncurl my hands and get the blood in them. At last my name is called, "Katniss Everdeen." We walk over to the doctor and take a seat in her office. "Now you can for a scan to weeks ago correct." The doctor asks, "yes, that's right." She gets me to lie of the table and we do the same process as two weeks ago. This time the baby is bigger and growing. "So beautiful," Peeta mumbles but I turn my head in his direction to indicate that I have heard him. When he notices my staring he blushes slightly. "Well everything seems to be fine, do you have any questions?" The doctor asks, I think back to this morning, "yes, um is back pain a normal side effect in pregnancy?" I ask. "No, not from what I have heard. Why do you ask?" She becomes curious in my question so I explain this morning's event. "Do you mind me having a look?" She asks, I shake my head, put my back to her and lift my t-shirt. I feel her pressing her fingers in my back which have no effect. That was until I felt her reach the spot where the lash from the whip is. As she touches it I flinch and try to hold in the pain. Peeta sees the expression on my face and whispers into my ear 'it is ok.' "Well all I can say is take it easy on your back and I will see you in a month." We thank the doctor and leave.

PEETA POV

"That was amazing to have seen how much our child has grown." I am bubbling with excitement. "I am glad you came with me," Katniss comments. We walk home hand in hand, I am glad I don't need to work today. I get to spend all day with my beautiful fiancé.

As we are about to open the front door I feel a rush of excitement go through me. I swing Katniss round so her chest touches mine and kiss her, hard, passionately and full of love for her and our child. "Oh come on kids. Do we need to see that?" Haymitch screams from across the village, "you don't like it don't look." Katniss yells back.

We walk inside take off our coats and shoes. Sit down on the couch and put on the TV. I see the life drain in Katniss's face as she sees the news headline: STAR CROSSED LOVERS ENGAGED AND EXPECTING! "This can't be good, who told them?" Katniss begins to question how the Capitol found out. All I can do is shrug. Suddenly Caesar Flickerman appears and begins to speak, "well this is exciting. Who knew? That Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are going to tie the knot. Hopefully before the kid is born. You know what I am saying." All the crowd does is laugh and he continues, "I am saw escaped prisoner Gale Hawthorne hasn't heard about this. Oh by the way if you see him call security." Then I turn the broadcast off before Katniss goes into shock, "Hey, you ok?" I get no response from her, "Katniss?" I wave my hand in front of her face, but still no reaction. I quickly run over to Haymitch and bang on the door. "What is it boy?" I know he is angry for me disturbing him but I couldn't care less, "Katniss and I were watching a broadcast and it was of our engagement and the baby.." I speak before I realise what I am said. "Whoa, baby. When was I gonna be told?" He looks angry with me but doesn't continue to speak so I do, "as we were watching the broadcast the colour drained from Katniss's face so as it finished I turned it off. I tried to talk to her but she won't answer. I think she has gone into shock and I don't know what to do." As I finish I study Haymitch's face for any sigh of answer when he finally speaks "throw cold water ate her. Now goodbye." And with that he slams the door shut. I run back home to find Katniss still sitting where I left her. I fill a cup with icy water up to about half way and walk over to her. "Please let this work." I say to myself. I throw the water at her chest and she suddenly shake. "Peeta, what, how, why am I all wet?" She seems shocked, "well after I shut off the broadcast I tried to talk you but you went into shock and wouldn't answer me. So I went to Haymitch and he suggested water and it worked. I just didn't throw it at your face though. "I finish and study her expression, I get nothing. "I am going to go to bed." As she gets up to leave I grab her hand and stop her, "wait, I have something to show you." I pull her upstairs and stop at the room at the end of the hall. "I have been working on this while you sleep." She gives me a confused look and I open the door.

KATNISS POV

As I walk in I am amazed to what I see, the four walls are painted 1 green and 3 silver. I brass dresser against the wall, a basinet in the corner, a rocking chair in the other and a change table all for the baby. "How do you like it?" Peeta asks me. "Oh Peeta, this is amazing." I turn around to him with tears in my eyes and hug him. I never want to leave this moment as it is one of the best in my life.

**Authors Note: HI, please review my story as I would love your feedback. Hope you are enjoying this. Sorry to any of you who love Gale more than Peeta. I just love Peeta more. ENJOY**


	14. Chapter 14

My love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 14

Gale POV

Katniss 2 months pregnant

I walk through the howling wind and bucketing rain into the Victor's Village. It is cold and wet. I came the back way into the village so I will have to walk past Haymitch's House. As I do I can 3 not 1 people in the window, which I can only assume is Katniss and Peeta.

I run over to Katniss's house and go through the back door, as she never remembers to lock it when she left the house. I run inside and upstairs to Katniss's room crawl under the bed and wait for her return.

PEETA POV

"So how on earth are you two gonna pull off a wedding with in the month, otherwise you Sweetheart aren't gonna fit in a dress." Haymitch says, "don't worry Haymitch we know what we are doing." I reply and Katniss nods with her hands resting on her stomach over our baby, "we should be heading home got a whole lot of stuff to do." Katniss states and I agree. We say our goodnights and head outside. "I would love to kiss you Miss Everdeen but it is pouring out here," I say as we both pull our coats over our heads, "only if you can catch me Mr Mellark." She smiles and begins to run in the direction of the house.

I chase after her, with in a split second we are both in the house with coats and shoes off while running upstairs.

GALE POV

Katniss and Peeta burst into the bedroom and flick on the light, which makes me happy with my hiding place. I feel a spot on the bed become heavy than suddenly heavier. I worry that what I don't want to hear I will. "Peeta we should get some sleep," I hear Katniss say as I see her walk over to her set of draws and grab he pyjamas. "You're right." I hear and see Peeta do the same. Suddenly the light is off and I feel 2 bodies lay on th bed, "Goodnight, Peeta. Goodnight baby." I hear Katniss say which makes me think. Peeta does the same and then there is silence.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I silently crawl from under the bed and stand up. I look at them laying there asleep, 'that could've been me with her, if Peeta didn't interfere. I look at Peeta's arm and how it holding her at the stomach, must give her a sense of safety, well not for much longer. Katniss begins to stir and I see Peeta's arm drag her in closer. I lay on the floor in case one of them wakes but it doesn't happen.

I go over to Katniss out my arm around her waist line, right next Peeta's and take her. She awakes with a start and sees me, fear floods into her eyes so I know what happens next.

PEETA POV

I awake with a start to not having Katniss in my arms anymore, which is when I hear a scream of my name "PEETA!" the only person that voice could belong to Katniss. I race downstairs to see Katniss being held by Gale and dragged out the front door into the rain. "KATNISS I'M COMING!" I am almost screaming at the top of my lungs. I rush out the front door after them. "You want her Mellark, come fight for her. She should been mine." Gale yells at me, "that will never be your decision to make Gale, it has always has and will be her choice. Now please put her down!" I plead, which I really don't want to do to Gale. I see Gale whisper something into her ear and she shakes her head, "Gale please don't do this, please, I am carrying his child!" Katniss is now yelling into Gale's face, "even the more reason to throw you." I hear Gale laugh, I lunge forward to Katniss to catch her but I am too late she has already hit the ground and will not move. I scramble over to her to check she is okay but yet I can't tell. "Haymitch!" I yell, suddenly he comes outside and sees the situation, Gale turns around and laughs. "You really think your mentor will help you now." Gale turns his attention back to me and is about lurch forward when Haymitch hits him in the head like a drunken man. Gale turns and hits Haymitch which puts him on the ground, but it doesn't surprise me he would've pasted out eventually. "Oh look the man to help you down. Suck it Mellark. You don't deserve her." I scowl at Gale, "you're full of yourself. I have loved her forever. She made her choice, why can't you accept that?" The rain is still hammering down so I am still yelling. "Because Mellark she is mine, she always was from the beginning she just won't accept it, I am and always will be her real family." He laughs well more so cackles as he says this, "not if you keep hurting her Gale. On the note of family if I find out she has lost our child by your doing I will go to the President and get her permission to hunt you down and kill you." I stare him down. I get a dark look from Gale, as I do e comes running towards me. I hit Gale in the jaw and kick him behind the knee which puts him to the ground.

He gets up down kicks me in the face so I to go to the ground. My vision becomes blurry and I faintly see Gale go and pick up Katniss then walk towards me a final time. "Fight wimp" Are the last words I hear before I am lost in darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 15

Katniss POV

"Put him down Gale!" I am screaming at him to put down my son down, "NO! You hurt me now it is my turn for a little revenge," Gale smiles and drives a sword through the chest of my child. Then I wake once again for real, the nightmare I had weeks ago comes back to haunt me once again. I looks just about six in the morning, I am bound to a tree. "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream even though I don't think anyone can hear me, nut I am so wrong. "I will help you, help you leave that mutt you call a fiancé and his child," Gale says, I am shocked that this is the person I grew up with. "You would never do that Gale, not on the past why now?" I am concerned for him unless this is how he really feels. "Because Katniss, I love you. I need you by my side to persuade the people of Panem. I need you for power, among other things." He gives me a smug smile, "you disgust me Gale. You of all people should know I don't believe in power or use of others." As I finish he comes over and unties me "time to finish what I started." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and begins to walk out of the woods and into District 12.

"Gale where are you taking me?" I ask him, "it looks like the way to the town square." "Smart girl, you know your district." I realise what he meant by ' time to finish what I started.' Then it hits me in the middle of each district Gale installed new whipping post if anyone miss behaved when he was president and he visited their district. "Gale please don't do this, don't hurt me or my child more than you already have. Please." I am begging Gale so I can save our child, "no Katniss. DISTRICT 12 COME OUT OF YOUR HOMES TO SEE THIS IT BE A LESSON TO THOSE WHO DEFIE ME!" Gale yells to them. Most come out and eventually all of District 12 makes there way over. I cannot see Peeta anywhere. I hope he is ok, especially after last night's events, I also look for Haymitch but he is nowhere to be seen which is when I spot Ivan. I lock eyes with him and instantly he nods and heads in the direction of the Victor's Village.

I am thrown on the ground and once again tied to the whipping post. I feel the back of my top being ripped from my back, exposing the long scar from the first time. "Are you ready to feel pain Miss Everdeen?"

PEETA POV

I am slowly waking when I hear footsteps, "Peeta, Peeta get up!" That voice belongs to Ivan, I slowly get up and turn to face him. "Gale has Katniss at whipping post." Before Ivan could finish I take off to save her. This needs to stop now. Gale could kill her if this continues.

I run through the backstreets as it is a lot quicker. I stop behind the crowd of people surrounding the event. I slowly make my way through, but as people see me they just move. I am finally able to reach Katniss when I notice what state she is in. 2 more marks on her back, just when I thought this couldn't get any worse I did. I watch as Gale took the same approach as before and slices open the only healed mark on her back. "LEAVE HER ALONE GALE!" As I speak people look at me as if I am stupid to interfere. I walk to where Katniss is and stand between her and Gale, "move Mellark. Or do you want to feel the same pain as your lover here?" Gale knows this is a stupid question so I answer. "Already have Gale. Now move away and hand me the whip." He shakes his head and takes a crack at me. It hits my eye in the same spot it hit Katniss when she stopped Gale from being whipped. I drop to the ground in pain unable to fight the stinging in my face. In my absence to protect Katniss, Gale takes another crack at her. "AHH" She screams I can't imagine what this is doing to her. Gale takes one more whip before I can stop him and that is it. She drops, the only thing keeping her up is her hands bond to the post.

I get up and stand in front of Gale. I notice behind him that Ivan and a few others are coming from the behind to grab Gale so I decide to stall him. "You will never be good enough for her Gale after what you have done. I don't even know if my child is still alive because of you." As I finish Gale laughs, "if your child isn't alive I have given you an easier chance to leave her and for me to have her." Gale laughs. The guys are now close enough to grab Gale and stop him from the behind. I nod at them and they begin. They grab Gale's arms and put them in the middle of his back, and Ivan kicks him in the back of his leg which forces him to his knees He can't move and so I approach him but keep the whip on the ground. "Can someone please get the guards sweeping the area for this man." I see a few take off and continue talking to Gale, "Gale you are a cruel and evil man. You don't deserve anyone at all. After what you have done today you in my opinion should be punished deeply. But that is not my decision to make." I finish and turn my attention away from Gale and rush over to Katniss to free her.

**Mrs Everdeen POV**

I am in the Victor's Village and it is too quiet for my liking. I go over to my daughter's house and let myself in with the spare key. I need to talk to her and I hope she is glad to see me.

I walk inside and set down my bags, it appears to be that no one is home, "Katniss?" I say and get no answer. So I decide to sit and wait.

**PEETA POV**

I watch as the guards take Gale away and tell me he will be punished for certain. I pick Katniss up and rush home. I can feel the blood from her back leaking through my hands. When I arrive home the door is unlocked which is a surprised but I don't care I rush in see Mrs Everdeen who is staring at Katniss with a shocked look on her face. "I will explain later just please help her." I plead to her. We take Katniss to the kitchen bench and lay her face down. Mrs Everdeen gathers the herbs and liquids she has used many times before. "Peeta go get some snow," She hands me a bowl and I rush out the back door. I scope a bowlful of snow into the bowl and rush inside back to Katniss. I am able to put the snow n Katniss's back which makes her stir but slowly drift once again back to sleep.

"Please take any room you want for your stay Mrs Everdeen," I say, she turns to me and smiles "please call me Jessica and thanks. She should be awake be morning." She turns and leaves to go upstairs. I grab a stool and stay with Katniss. I pray that her and our child is better by morning.


	16. Chapter 16

My love that grows for him again

Peeta POV

I wake to the sound of a boiling kettle, "Good morning Jessica." She turns around to face me, "Good morning Peeta. I am so happy Katniss has you in her life, she needs someone like that. Oh by the way congratulations on the baby and the engagement." "Thank you, but I am worried that only one of them is true now. With all the blood on my hands I couldn't tell if it was all from her back or the baby as well." I can see that she looks worried also so she is the first to speak, "how about when she wakes I check. It is possibly to feel I the ball of the growing child from the outside." "Oh thank you so much Jessica," I walk around to her and give her a hug. "Well, I am glad my soon to be son in-law gives hugs like this." We both laugh and Katniss begins to stir. As she does she tries to push herself up but fails by falling back on the bench, "Katniss please don't move just yet. Let me check your wounds." Jessica says, "mum?" Katniss mumbles but Jessica remains quiet. "They look alright, Peeta do you want to help her up?" I nod and walk in front of Katniss, "try putting your arms on or around my shoulders so you don't fall, ok?" I say and she nods. She slowly puts her arms around me shoulders and manages to bring her knees under herself. Slowly but surely I help her off the bench. At first she stumbled a bit but then studied and turned to face her mum. "Hi mum, are what are you doing here? It is great to see you." Katniss smiles at her mother and she comes over, "well let's see, I find out my baby is engaged and having a baby, ah" I intetupt Jessica by coughing as to signal what we talked about before and she nods, "ah Katniss, Peeta was a bit worried because of recent events that you might have lost the child. Do you mind if I check?" She asks Katniss, "not at all." She replies.

KATNISS POV

I go and sit in the armchair with Peeta behind me and my mother on her knees in front of me. "I roll up my top so it exposes my stomach with one hand and hold Peeta's with the other. My mother gently presses her hand in my stomach. The more she moves around the more I begin to worry I have let Peeta and my unborn child down. My mother eventually stops and looks up at me and I begin to worry. "Katniss…the baby is still there, you just need to be careful." As my mother finishes I let out a sigh of relief and look up at Peeta. He smiles and bends over to kiss me lightly. I see my mother move to the other armchair so I get up and let Peeta sit down so I can sit on his lap. "So would someone care to explain who put those marks on your back." My mother asks, I look at Peeta who understands I don't want to explain to he speaks, "Gale did." I see the shock on my mother's face, knowing that the bot I grew up with has done this to me mustn't be all that pleasant to find out, "please tell me what happened from the beginning." My mother asks. I listen as Peeta explains every little detail to every part of this story until I decide to go and change my clothes. I get up and walk upstairs to my room.

I go through my draws until I find a top I know won't irritate my skin. I switch tops and head back downstairs to find Peeta just finishing the story. "Hey, feel better?" Peeta asks me, "much" I reply. "Katniss, I was thinking what if you had the baby at about 3 months pregnant?" I stare at mother, is she really saying this. "I would love to, Peeta what do you think?" I turn to him begins to smile. "I love the idea, aren't you 3 months in 2 weeks." He asks, I nod. "Let's do it." He kisses me and goes off to start planning.


	17. Chapter 17

My Love that grows for him again

CHAPTER 17

Katniss POV

Wedding Day

"Oh my little girl is getting married," my mother begins to cry. "It's ok mum, I will always love you. And Peeta and I will always be here in District 12. Soon we will be a family." I say, "do think it is a girl or boy?" When she asks this I begin to think about my nightmares. "A boy, a little boy named William." My mother smiles then there is a knock on the door and Haymitch walks in, "ready to go Sweetheart?" I nod, "see you in a minute." I kiss my mother on the cheek and walk through the house and outside with Haymitch. As we reach the top of the isle we stop and everybody else stands. I see Peeta at the end just beaming with delight. I have one arm hooked with Haymitch's and the other holding my bouquet of resting on the bump of my baby. Everyone stares and smiles as I make my way past them. As I reach the end I hand my flowers to Haymitch, he goes and sits and I continue our wedding. "The bride and groom shall say their written vows," the priest says. Peeta is the first to talk, "Katniss Everdeen, ever since I laid my eyes on you I instantly feel in love with you and your braided hair. You have been there for me in times of trouble where the odds seemed too great to face on my own. You are my fire and my warmth which is something I never want to leave me. You make me feel like I will always have someone to talk to especially when Haymitch isn't any option. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from harm even if it means putting myself at risk. Katniss Everdeen you are the most important thing to me in this world and I will always love and cherish you, MY GIRL ON FIRE." As he finishes I am on the verge of tears, so many people are clapping and crying. Now it is my turn to begin, "Peeta Mellark, ever since you confessed your love to me on live TV I have always had mixed emotions about you. Until that special kiss we shared on the beach, I never thought I would marry and yet here I am. I am about to share my life with you and I will always want too. You are the person that saved my life many years ago so many times before and I could never be more grateful. I promise I will do all I can to protect you and keep you from harm. I promise to never let you go anyway that could cause you harm. I promise to love and cherish you, for you are MY BOY WITH THE BREAD." As I finish I see the tears in Peeta's eyes and everyone else's. "Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks Peeta, "I do." He turns to me, "and do you Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I look Peeta in the eyes and speak, "I do." We are handed the rings and put them on each other, the priest finishes he speech "you may kiss the bride." I look at Peeta, he pulls me in close my putting a hand on my waist and a hand on my back. I put mind around his neck. He leans down to me and kisses me full of love, hopes and dreams for our future and our love. I break the kiss and nod, Peeta smiles. I face the crowd and speak, "for those of you who don't know, I AM 3 MONTHS PREGNANT!" A cheer goes up around the crowd. I turn to Peeta and kiss him again. This was the happiest day of my life. Suddenly a feel a pop, I let out a gasp. Peeta looks at me surprised. I just laughed, I looked at my stomach and a little bump appeared. Peeta looks to and begins to laugh. Could this day be any better?/p


	18. Chapter 18: The start of a new life

p style="text-align: center;"My Love That Grows for Him Again/p  
p style="text-align: center;"CHAPTER 18/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Katniss POV/p  
p style="text-align: center;"AT THE HOSPITAL/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mr Mrs Mellark you have had a baby boy." The doctor states. I take him in my arms and hold in. I feel Peeta rest his chin on my shoulder, "you did it Katniss." "No Peeta, we did it." I hand our baby boy to Peeta so he can see him. "So amazing just like his mother." I sigh at Peeta's comment, "any ideas for a name Peeta?" I ask him, he looks at me and smiles. "You already know his name." He is right I do, "welcome into our lives William Orion Mellark." I feel amazing that I have a child of my own, I get to share my life with Peeta and I know I will always keep my child safe. Even if I have to use bow and arrows./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAuthor Note: Please read my next story What I Really Need. It is a fresh one. I am not making a sequel for this story, ENJOY/strong/p 


End file.
